


月は綺麗ですね

by Zurazura0814



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurazura0814/pseuds/Zurazura0814





	月は綺麗ですね

低头闻了闻自己满是酒臭味的衣领，又抬头看了看天，大仓感叹了一句“今晚的月色可真美。”跟司机报出了安田家的地址，高高兴兴的系上了安全带。

已经11点了，大仓却清楚房子的主人一定不会睡。推开门的时候大仓便觉得气氛不似平常，果然门落锁的瞬间，他便被扑来的黑影掀翻在地，肩胛骨狠狠撞在地板上，疼痛感让他头脑一阵空白。他料到了安田会这样，可没想到会这么疼。

那黑影压着他，喉间发出犬类一般低沉的“赫赫”声。那家伙将鼻子凑近大仓，从头发嗅到领口，高温潮湿的鼻息喷在他的颈间，蓬松的头发扫得大仓鼻尖痒痒，大仓开口，轻颤的声音里带着对身体痛觉的克制，“Yasu……”他看着那双闪着绿色光泽的眼睛，艰难从他的桎梏中抽出手抚摸他的后颈想让他先冷静下来。可那被叫作Yasu的家伙情绪并不能够立刻被安抚，仍不停地嗅着大仓身上的气味。

安田是个狼人，而今晚是月圆之夜。这段时间里他不仅会变得警觉敏感，领地意识更强，随之而来的还有发情热。与他相处近20年的大仓当然了解他的生理习性，看来这样真的有用，还得谢谢回来时喝醉了的共演者在他嘴角落下的那个开玩笑的吻，大仓暗笑，可身体是真的被他弄疼了，得想办法控制这头狼的情绪，不然今天谁都别想好过。

尾巴根部是他的弱点。尤其在他将要从人形化作狼人的状态下，那里神经末梢集中，稍稍揉弄俩下，便是再凶狠的狼人都能乖顺下来，更何况他还发着情。

可还没等他摸到，安田便按住了他蠢动的手。

他没说话，皱着眉表情严肃，大仓看出了他眼里藏着些小情绪。

“Yasu ，先放开我……”

大仓挣了挣，领口勒得他有些喘不过气来。

安田的眼睛闪了闪，终于泄下了力气，却还是没松开攥着大仓衣领的手。他又闻到了那个味道，最近这几周他总能闻到，即便那味道是被沐浴露的香味冲淡了的。可是今天不一样，带着酒气的味道明目张胆的沾了大仓满身，就连他唇边都是。心里的怨怼一股脑涌了出来，但回过神却发觉自己并没有立场冲他生气。他狠狠推开大仓，自己解了衣服。

宽大的上衣和松垮的裤子从他身上一件件除下，只剩他因发情而透着粉色的胴体，乳头被房间里开的过低的冷气刺激得挺立，“做完就走吧。我知道你忙。”

大仓扁了扁嘴，心想这家伙怎么还这么死心眼。身体却也老实，瞬间就忘了刚刚的疼痛，利利索索站起来伸手揽住了安田的腰。

这个矛盾的混合体明明一下就红了脸，却还是梗着脖子一副抗拒的表情，大仓坏心眼的打量他，就是不开动。

怀里这家伙什么都好可偏偏就是没有颗通透的心，榆木似的。他俩十几岁便黏在一起，打安田头一回发情，垂着耳朵摇着尾巴找大仓帮忙时大仓就陷进去了，可一直到现在，安田还觉着他大仓忠义是个活好心善乐于助人的好兄弟。

想着，大仓就捏住了他好兄弟浑圆的屁股，勾头去亲吻他，然而却被躲了过去，他知道安田在抗拒什么，倒也不在意没有得偿所愿，趁他分散注意下了手，终于是摸到了那处将将冒出撮兽类皮毛的尾骨，安田就像条被抛上岸的鱼，猛的挣扎起来，他害怕大仓碰那处，被拽着尾巴高潮的记忆还清晰的印在他的脑袋和身体里。

而这些全都因为安田尾部的敏感带被折磨得厉害，让他控制不住自己提前化出了尾巴。大仓这变态却总是对他的半兽形态表现出比狼更强烈的兽欲，他讨厌尾巴被弄脏，试图把尾巴夹在双腿间藏起来，可他的尾巴又大又长根本不可能藏得住，于是尾巴根被大仓轻易捉住，紧紧掐着向上提拉，让他已经被玩弄的发红肿胀的后穴暴露在外，大仓甚至还咬住了他毛茸茸的耳朵，他的身子被拗到极限，尾巴尖碰着头顶，安田只能仰着头，嘴里塞着大仓沾满了不知归属的体液的手指，就连尖利的獠牙上也被抹上了咸腥味。大仓恶狠狠得肏弄着可怜的狼人，而痛感过后紧接着快感，这些快感白蚁蛀木似的啃净了狼的理智，大脑忘记运作连呼吸都停滞了，眼前只剩下黑白的噪点，涎水顺着人类的手肘滴落在床单上，印上深色的点。

人类的性器比狼的粗大很多，与大仓可观的性器不成比例的狭窄甬道被塞的满满当当，一次次的活塞运动向他的体内加着压，狼人明知道他带着套子可死活不愿打开生殖腔。安田不仅是个狼人，还是个Omega，他也后悔过自己少年冲动第一次发情就让大仓做了永久标记，可是对于偶像这样特殊的职业来说永久标记无疑给双方都减少了不少麻烦。然而标记归标记，感情归感情，他至今也没有搞懂自己和大仓的关系，就这么不尴不尬的维持着必须的肉体关系，身体诚然是满足的，可心理却怎么都是空落落的。

尾巴被提拉让他无法控制周围的肌肉，他已经守不住了，体内的肉瓣终于还是被凿开，粗壮的柱头就这么挤了进去。瞬间，狼人被雷击中似的僵直了身体，倏得又死命痉挛起来。大仓的性器被安田绞紧，柱头被抵住的腔口紧紧吮吸着，过度的刺激让他也控制不住射进了套子里。不光是安田，他也还记着清楚，拔出来的时从他不受控制的后穴里争先涌出得透明腔液，以及让安田久久不能恢复震颤的余波。

那次之后，大仓每每打定了主意要深入到那片禁地去，而安田也在大仓的执著下渐渐做出让步，慢慢习惯了为他打开生殖腔。大仓并不知道，狼人种族中Omega这样的性别极其罕见，为使种族免于灭绝，他们进化出了更易受孕的体质，即便性别是Beta也能够相对人类Beta更轻松的繁育出后代。但凡摘去那层薄薄的橡胶套，大仓的精子就能顺利进入生殖腔遇上这匹狼人的卵子，让安田成功受孕。

无论是狼人还是人类，终究都是被欲望支配的动物，午夜的钟声即将敲响，此刻天上的月亮已然接近正圆，安田挣动的力量明显弱了许多，喉咙里也发出了难耐的呜咽。许是多年的默契，大仓已经能够熟练地从安田的变化过程里分辨时间，舌头舔到他刚刚探出牙龈的獠牙安田的身体便止不住的打颤，11点50，抬头瞟了眼时钟，果然分针刚好落在了数字10上。变化的过程是漫长而难捱的，至少对于安田来说是这样，每月都要经历一次生长痛却又不止，他的骨节间泛着酸痛，而牙龈，耳朵与尾骨却是痒的，发情的热度又会让这痒的程度严重几分，尾部更是牵连着后穴与更深处的地方一起。狼的生理构造和人不一样，却和狗相近，他们都出于本能的渴望着被人碰触。大仓面前的安田俨然已经变了模样，一对毛茸茸的尖耳朵立在脑袋两侧，无论看了多少回大仓都还能毫不犹豫的在心里呐喊出一句“かわいい！”此时安田的手臂已经失去了力量，软软的从大仓的衣领滑落，大仓熟练地牵起他的手放在自己的脖颈上，既然吻不到嘴唇，干脆亲了亲他刚生出的耳朵沿着他线条利落的下颌线一路吮吻到了胸前，那两粒果实早就从嫩芽似的粉色变作了成熟的绛红。安田低头又嗅到那股令人烦躁的味道。

乳头被唇齿裹住的时候他明显地向后缩着，这样只会让体内的情潮变得更猛烈，快感通过神经游至全身，他立刻适应了这样触电般的感觉，小小的乳头被舔舐，被吸吮，被啃咬，被反复摩擦，他咬着嘴唇渐渐挺起胸脯把自己送进他口中，下体跟着慢慢长出的尾巴一起立了起来。大仓伸手将两人的器官抵在一起撸动。12点，安田终于完全化成了狼人的样子，情潮也终于随着股间涌出的液体达到了最盛。

体内的手指一根根的叠加，毫无阻碍的深入搅动，安田仰面躺在地板上双腿大张着，房间没有开灯，月光透过窗户洒在他的身上，他讨厌圆满的月亮，因为它会让自己难受，会让自己变得奇怪，他用胳膊捂着眼睛，看不见月亮，也看不见沾满了旁人气息的大仓，腿根疼痛酸软，心里也是。

“你要是觉得不行，我就不接了。”可是他自己全力劝说着大仓打消了顾虑啊。

大仓的阴茎塞了进来，里头立刻凿出泉眼似的涌出温热的液体，包裹住侵入的物件。大仓埋在里头并没有继续动作，紧接着扶着安田的屁股将他的下半身整个被抬了起来，把他的双腿夹在自己的腰上，腰部被架空让安田紧张起来，双手下意识的去抓些什么，可是什么也够不到，尾巴无措的左右扫动。大仓看出了他的不安，一把将他拉起来紧紧搂在怀里。阴茎随着动作陷得更深，安田被迫发出了哭泣似的嘤咛。

“Yasu,Yasu别怕，”他拍拍安田的背，吻着他的侧脸，“别怕。”安田身后的尾巴扫动的节奏渐渐平缓，大仓这才缓缓的动了起来，先是缓慢的抽插，接着加快了速度。初秋的余热让他两都出了汗，安田的皮肤像上好的丝缎，大腿在他身上直打滑，于是大仓只能更紧的抱着他。囊袋拍打在臀部的动静在安静的午夜尤其响亮，两人粗重的气息交缠在一起，陌生的气味被两人浓郁的信息素所掩盖，可安田依旧心怀芥蒂，侧着头看着自己摇晃的脚尖，情热还在体内来回流窜，体内的粗壮也顶着自己欢愉的小点，他叹了口气无力的闭上眼。

最终大仓又一次顶开了安田的生殖腔，容纳着他器官与所有情爱的身体热的快要融化，软的像丢了骨头，只有尾巴因为愉悦而翘着瑟瑟得抖动。他射精的瞬间安田才察觉不对，不过已经晚了，那层保护安田不会轻易受孕的薄膜被两人忘在了一旁，精液汩汩的灌进安田的身体，微凉的液体把原本失神的安田打了个清醒，用尽力气推开了大仓的身体。

阴茎从体内滑出，白浊的液体也被带出了不少。他不管不顾的伸进手指去扣挖里头残留的精液，慌乱的神情让大仓愣在了一旁。“Yasu……”他伸手去碰他，安田却伸进了更多的手指动作也变得更粗暴，“Yasu，你会弄伤自己的，Yasu！”他喝止住了他，同时也擒住了安田乱来的双手，“对不起，我该死，怎么会忘记呢。”大仓也有些惊慌失措，他从没见过这样的安田，甚至有些害怕，可还是稳了稳神，“一会我就去买药，不会怀孕的，没事的。对不起。”

安田低着头，不说话，过长的头发遮住了眼睛，大仓知道自己过分了，就像感到陌生气息会吃掉幼崽的母狼一样，安田会这样是因为不安，是自己的私心带给他的强烈不安。

他抱着安田去洗了澡，热水冲去了身上的粘腻也洗去了多余的味道。大仓抱着安田吹干他的头发耳朵和尾巴，在运作的吹风机的响动里大仓隐约听见了安田的声音，“我只是不喜欢别人的味道。”关掉吹风机，他凑安田又近了些，“我只是不喜欢别人的味道，我没有别的意思。”安田终于抬起眼看着大仓，拧着的眉头和下垂的眼角里还是写满了不安。大仓看着他的眼睛半天没做反映，“我刷过了牙，现在可以吻你了吗？”安田一愣，头顶的耳朵因为疑惑而抖了抖，“再没有别人的味道了，我只想吻你，从今后只想吻你，可以吗？”安田的喉头上下滑动着没做声，眼神却已经缓缓散了焦，他微微抬头，合上眼帘，已经做好了接吻的姿势，大仓也不犹豫，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。捧着他的脸颊加深这个吻，两人唇舌相交静静的吻着，月光仍照在两人的身上，安田的发情热还未褪去，火焰又重新被点燃，两个人的身体又再次交合在一起。

这次的过程并不激烈，一切动作都缓慢而绵长，似是要将彼此的味道均匀得烙在自己的身上。安田主动丢掉了大仓拿来的方形塑料包，一边将他塞进自己的身体里一边说着，“可以哦，给大仓生孩子。”也不知是不是被情热逼出的胡言乱语。大仓心里软软的，透过半掩的窗帘，他看见外面的月亮很圆很亮，低头在安田的耳边道：“今晚的月色可真美。”


End file.
